A Cruz e a Espada
by Lua Prateada
Summary: Ikki e Hyoga são apaixonados um pelo outro, mas reprimem seus sentimentos. Numa noite em que tudo vem à tona, eles precisam lidar com o que sentem e decidir o que farão a respeito. Ikki x Hyoga. Fic feita em parceria com a Mamba Negra.


DISCLAIMER: SAINT SEIYA NÃO NOS PERTENCE.

IMPORTANTE: A fic é uma verdadeira mescla de pensamentos e narrativas distintas. Para distinguir, usamos fonte em itálico e normal. Portanto:

Itálico – narração do Hyoga  
Normal – narração do Ikki

OBS: Por ser uma songfic, seria interessante ouvir a canção que originou a história. Chama-se "A Cruz e a Espada", versão de Paulo Ricardo com Renato Russo.

* * *

**A CRUZ E A ESPADA**

"Havia um tempo

Em que eu vivia

Um sentimento quase infantil

Havia o medo e a timidez

Todo um lado que você nunca viu…"

_Eu não quero sentir. Não posso. Afinal de contas, não é exatamente assim que um cavaleiro de gelo deveria ser? Então, por que não sou capaz de ignorar por mais tempo esse sentimento que queima dentro de mim?_

_Surgiu como um desejo infantil, um querer sem motivo, um gostar sem pretensão… Algo tão insignificante e bobo que sequer merecia cautela. Neguei, amedrontado e incrédulo demais para admitir os pensamentos que irrompiam em minha mente._

_Esta cobiça cresceu antes mesmo que eu pudesse notar. Lutei, acanhado e convicto de que era algo passageiro. Porém, não passou. Ainda não me rendi, entretanto, nem mesmo quando sinto tal sentimento aflorar, a cada vez que Fênix põe seus olhos sobre mim._

_Sim. Eu, Hyoga de Cisne, tendo sentimentos. E como se não bastasse, por Ikki de Fênix. Não sei explicar, sequer tento. Eu gosto, mas não sei o quanto. Quero-o tanto que nem sei…_

_Ele não tem consciência disto. Como poderia? Se eu mantenho esta máscara de gelo em minha face por todo o tempo, guardando a sete chaves o que sinto aqui dentro… Eu também não ouso dizer, incapaz que sou de ouvir sua rejeição._

_De onde estou, posso vê-lo perfeitamente, mas Ikki não me vê. Eu o vejo de pé em frente ao Shun, olhando a sua volta como se procurasse alguém. Talvez alguma amante, perdida no meio da festa._

_Que festa? O aniversário de Shun. Como não poderia deixar de ser, a importante data está sendo celebrada aqui na mansão. Os adornos em tons de dourado e branco predominam pela casa, seja nos balões pendurados ou nas toalhas de mesa. Mas a bela decoração não prende a minha atenção, assim como a música que ecoa pelos cômodos._

_É a ele que eu vejo, somente a ele. São poucas as oportunidades em que posso observá-lo assim, sem a necessidade de qualquer pretexto ou de uma frase sarcástica em mente. Então eu aproveito, observo o homem que desejo ouvir seu irmão tagarelar, sem dar a devida atenção._

_Sinto-me ridículo por tal situação, mas não vejo qualquer saída. Dizer o que sinto me apavora tanto ou mais que passar a eternidade omitindo a verdade. Nas poucas vezes em que ficamos na presença um do outro, trocamos farpas e discutimos. Tornou-se algo tão natural, que todos proferem a qualquer um que queira ouvir que nós não nos gostamos. E falam como se isto fosse um fato incontestável. Se ao menos soubessem quão contestável é de minha parte…_

_Quantas vezes eu quis me negar a discutir, ser gentil ao invés… Quem sabe assim eu finalmente conseguiria me aproximar dele, da forma como gostaria? Mas o medo e a timidez sempre me atingiam em cheio, tornando-me incapaz de agir. Sim, medo e timidez, características tão minhas quanto meu orgulho e arrogância. Uma parte de mim que Ikki nunca conheceu, e que talvez nunca conhecerá, pois não há espaço entre nós dois para isso._

_Fecho os olhos e bebo meu uísque, recriminando-me mais uma vez por meus devaneios. Devo oprimir tais sentimentos novamente, como o fiz tantas vezes. É insensato cobiçar tanto algo que não posso obter, e insensatez definitivamente não é um atributo apropriado para mim._

_Volto a buscar a figura de Ikki pelo salão, e me surpreendo quando meus olhos encontram os dele. Nunca entendi a intensidade que eu sempre via nos olhos de Fênix. Uma intensidade que me inebria e fascina._

_Diante de seu olhar, eu me sinto completamente exposto, como se aquele homem pudesse ler a minha alma. E, justamente por isso, nunca o encaro por muito tempo. Seja utilizando minha arrogância ou me acovardando, sempre encontro uma forma de fugir daqueles lindos olhos azuis, que tanto me incendeiam._

* * *

Já perdi a conta de quantos copos ele tomou. Mas o que ele tem hoje? Ele não costuma exagerar desse jeito...

– Ikki? Algum problema?

Volto a olhar para o meu irmão. Aqueles olhos verdes, tão abertos e interrogativos, exigem uma resposta de mim. Ia responder, queria responder algo àqueles olhos tão demandantes, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Havia um problema, sim. A começar pelo fato daquele loiro não ficar parado em um só lugar. Aonde ele foi agora? Por impulso, sem que pudesse me conter, voltei a buscar por aquele que anda esgotando meu autocontrole nos últimos tempos. Mas ele já tinha sumido. De novo.

– Está procurando alguém, irmão? – Shun indaga, passando ele mesmo seus olhos pelo local, como se pudesse assim me ajudar. Mal sabe ele...

– Não. Eu só estou... – ia inventar uma resposta qualquer, mas antes que outra palavra deixasse minha boca, aquele loiro surrupiava minha atenção novamente. Meus olhos, que parecem encontrá-lo independente de minha vontade, foram achá-lo perto do bar. Não acredito. Mais um copo?

– Ikki? Por que você... – Shun tocava meu braço, como quem tenta chamar atenção, mas notou como eu bufei contrariado. Ele me conhece, é meu irmão, percebe facilmente quando estou me zangando com alguma coisa. Não poderia ser diferente agora. Ainda mais quando aquele russo me obriga a perder o controle sobre mim mesmo.

Shun leva seus olhos doces e preocupados na direção em que eu mirava. Sem grandes dificuldades, descobriu o motivo de minha irritação:

– O Hyoga? – meu irmão balança a cabeça, em um gesto cansado de reprovação – O que foi dessa vez, Ikki? Por qual besteira discutiram agora? – suspira visivelmente chateado.

Como sempre, Shun presume que estivemos discutindo. Deduz que estou zangado com Hyoga, que nos desentendemos uma vez mais... E meu irmão tem todos os motivos para pensar assim. Afinal, é esse o espetáculo que sempre propiciamos a todos. Eu e Cisne, fogo e gelo. Opostos. Inversos. Leão e Aquário, o inferno astral um do outro. Seria possível sermos mais díspares que isso?

– Aquele Pato não sabe se controlar. – respondo apontando com os olhos para o loiro junto ao bar. Dou a Shun uma resposta esperada. Díspares, inversos. É o que todos esperam de nós. E é o que somos. Dois contrários incapazes de coexistir em harmonia. – Pelo visto, ele resolveu se embebedar, justo no seu aniversário. Depois, você não entende por que não gosto dele. – finalizo levando minha cerveja à boca, tomando um pequeno gole, suficiente apenas para molhar os lábios e acabar com aquela conversa. Não menti inteiramente. Estou realmente ficando preocupado. O que Hyoga tem hoje?

– O Hyoga não me parece bem hoje. – Shun suspira de leve, dando voz aos meus pensamentos. – Ele tem dessas coisas. Às vezes, sem que ninguém entenda o porquê, ele fica assim. – meu irmão volta a olhar para mim, com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos cor de esmeralda. Do jeito que ele sempre costuma fazer quando está prestes a me pedir algo que, sei bem, não vou conseguir me negar a fazer. – Eu me sinto um pouco culpado. Não estou podendo dar muita atenção a ele agora.

– É sua festa, Shun. O que esse russo queria? Que você ficasse com ele a noite toda? – viro um pouco mais a garrafa de cerveja dessa vez e um grande gole da bebida desce pela minha garganta. Odeio quando esse ciúme ridículo toma conta de mim sem que eu consiga evitar. O que eu queria? Eles são amigos. Possivelmente, algo mais. Shun se preocupa com o loiro, que certamente precisa de alguém como ele. Acabo bufando de novo, e acho que estou cada vez mais dando bandeira. Melhor ficar quieto.

– Escuta, irmão... O Seiya disse que o gelo estava acabando. Alguém vai ter que buscar mais lá na garagem... – eu já imaginava. Pra variar, vai sobrar pra mim.

* * *

E, exatamente como eu esperava, sobrou pra mim. Para piorar, no entanto, Shun te convenceu a vir junto para me ajudar. Provavelmente ele pensa que estamos brigados e quer que resolvamos nossos problemas… Sem escolha, agora estou caminhando até a garagem, com você em meu encalço.

Está uma noite realmente bonita, mas o fato de você ficar olhando tão intensamente para essas estrelas me deixa até um pouco... enciumado. Rio de canto, discretamente. A que ponto cheguei. Ciúmes das estrelas? Parabéns, Ikki... mais um pouco e poderei ser considerado louco de vez. Mas a culpa é sua. Até quando pretende me enlouquecer?

– Ei, Pato. – resmungo, parando e me virando para trás, olhando para você diretamente agora. – Se continuar andando nesse passo, nós não chegaremos nunca à garagem. Se quiser contemplar as estrelas, faça isso quando voltarmos, porque eu não gosto nem tenho tempo para essas coisas, ouviu? – falo rispidamente. Quantas vezes mais, terei que mentir para você?

_– Está bem. - abaixo a minha cabeça e aperto o passo. Não vou retrucar com grosseria, não hoje. Sinto-me sem qualquer ânimo para brigas neste momento..._

Vejo como você responde de forma quase inaudível e, tão rápido quanto pode, coloca-se a meu lado, acompanhando meu ritmo. Nem sequer me lança aqueles seus olhares arrogantes, dono de situação, como adora se mostrar. E esse ar melancólico que você não abandona...

– Grande cavaleiro de gelo você é. – falo, de modo que o tom de escárnio se faça notar em cada uma das minhas palavras. – Nem pra fazer gelo lá na mansão, mesmo. Ao menos, nos poupava de ir até a garagem pegar mais sacos com gelo pra essa droga de festa. – meu mau-humor se torna mais claro, e nem é por causa da festa em si. Que tal você me brindar com aqueles nossos momentos, tão nossos, que me ajudam a me sentir melhor?

_– Você bem sabe que não devemos usar nossos cosmos para coisas tão insignificantes como esta... - é tudo o que digo novamente, sem aceitar a sua clara provocação. Será que você não vê o quanto eu estou cansado disso, Ikki? Sei que as brigas são nossa única forma de aproximação, mas já não são suficientes pra mim..._

Frio e cortante. Deslizo minha mão pelos meus cabelos, com um sorriso triste. Você é, sim, um cavaleiro de gelo. Não era a resposta que eu buscava. Mas, pelo visto, você tem coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Não digo mais nada, não sou do tipo que fica mendigando atenção. Começo a caminhar mais rápido, evitando assim continuar a seu lado. Perto demais, longe demais. Eu já estou cansado disso. E, mais depressa do que eu esperava, alcançamos a garagem:

– Vai tirando os sacos de gelo do freezer. - digo da minha forma mais impessoal enquanto procuro pelo local algo em que possamos levar os sacos para a mansão.

_Sem me importar em como seu tom me fere, eu pego uma enorme quantidade de sacos de gelo. Dessa forma, não será necessário que voltemos aqui, em algum momento da festa... Não sei se suportaria ficar novamente a sós com você, e ainda manter minha máscara intacta._

– Droga. – falo em voz alta, mais pra mim mesmo, olhando uma última vez em vão pela garagem. Eu jurava que tinha um carrinho pra carregar ração por aqui. – Ah! – abro os olhos, como se me visse subitamente iluminado por uma lembrança. – O idiota do Seiya tirou daqui pra brincar de alguma idiotice. – balanço a cabeça e vejo que você dispôs vários sacos de gelo no chão. – Tudo isso? E como espera que a gente leve tudo isso agora pra mansão?

_– Esses braços fortes devem servir para alguma coisa, não? - não sei de onde tirei isso, talvez seja o uísque falando em meu lugar._

– Servem para muito mais do que imagina. – respondo lançando um olhar nada amigável, algo entre ameaçador e... Sedutor? Russo dos infernos, para de me fazer perder o controle... - O problema é que eu não tenho tanta tolerância ao frio como você, pato estúpido. Era só isso. – respondo tentando voltar ao meu modo inabalável de ser. Mas não fui bem-sucedido. Melhor pegar logo esses malditos sacos e voltar para aquela droga de festa de uma vez.

_Voltamos a caminhar em direção à mansão, carregando o peso excessivo. Olho pra você pelo canto do olho e vejo que caminha um pouco mais devagar, então diminuo meu passo. É tão raro estarmos sozinhos assim, Ikki, e a única palavra que vem em minha mente agora, é oportunidade. Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, o momento vai passar, sei que esta é minha única chance de te mostrar outro lado meu... Um lado que você talvez fosse capaz de gostar..._

Paro por um instante, colocando os sacos que carrego, momentaneamente, sobre a grama úmida do jardim. Meus braços já estão dormentes e começo a esfregá-los um pouco, tentando aquecê-los rápido e assim poder retornar a essa tarefa que Shun nos designou. Quando ele disse que eu te trouxesse comigo para buscar o gelo, não questionei. Por um lado, intimamente, eu havia gostado da idéia. Gosto quando surgem pretextos para ficar próximo de você, ao menos um pouco. Eu sabia que Shun queria que eu lhe fizesse companhia e, por mim, estava mais que disposto a isso mesmo... Mas agora, me arrependo. Pra que vir até aqui? Pra sentir na pele, com mais força, sua impassibilidade diante de mim?

_Percebo o seu incômodo com o gelo, e confesso que uma frase sarcástica surge em minha mente, provavelmente pelo costume. Mas ao invés de agir como sempre o faria, deixo o álcool em meu sangue falar mais alto._

_– Por que não usa o cosmo para se esquentar, Ikki? - digo calmamente, tentando deixar claro que é apenas a sugestão de alguém que quer ajudar de alguma forma..._

Sinto sua aproximação e fico um pouco tenso. Levanto os olhos e percebo que, assim como seu tom de voz, sua expressão não é de quem está querendo provocar:

– Você mesmo disse. Não devemos usar nossos cosmos para resolver coisas tão ínfimas como essas. – devolvo sem erguer meus olhos novamente. Continuo a esfregar meus braços e agora o faço mais para não ter de olhar para você. Está perto demais. Você jamais deveria se aproximar tanto. É cruel, não sabe? Expor-se na minha frente assim, tão inalcançável, tão impossível.

_Eu noto que sua resposta não veio acompanhada de seu usual sorriso de canto. Você não está zombando de mim, nem me alfinetando. Pelo contrário, parece realmente chateado. _

_– Por que fala assim comigo, se eu só estou preocupado com você? – pergunto._

– Não preciso da sua falsa preocupação, pato.

_É isso o que você pensa? Que eu não me importo? Não devo culpá-lo, eu o condicionei a pensar desta forma. Mas, pelo menos neste instante, eu provarei o quanto está errado, Ikki. Sem pensar muito, aproximo-me de você de uma forma que nunca ousei. Sinto seus membros se retesarem ante a minha presença tão perto, mas não me afasto. Não vou desperdiçar a oportunidade que me foi dada, Ikki, não posso. Enchendo-me de coragem, eu toco o seu braço e o acaricio levemente._

_– Eu posso te ajudar a se esquentar, se quiser. – digo com uma mistura de emoção, mistério e malícia na voz._

O toque suave em minha pele, tão leve que me foi quase imperceptível, surpreende. Meus olhos, cheios de uma nebulosa tempestade, que traduzem o que se passa dentro de mim naquele instante, voltam-se imperativos para você. Interrogando, indagando o que está acontecendo. O que é isso? O que realmente está perguntando?

Deixo que o ar abandone meus pulmões, discretamente. Estou querendo ver demais. E isso está mexendo comigo mais que o devido.

– Isso não faz o menor sentido. – digo com a voz sem qualquer vigor. – Um cavaleiro de gelo ajudando um cavaleiro de fogo a se aquecer. Isso não faz sentido. – repito, tentando sorrir de troça. E, mais uma vez, não consigo ser bem sucedido. Estou desconcertado. Não sei como me comportar. Seus olhos não me permitem voltar a me encontrar, a encontrar aquele que tão facilmente repele quaisquer contatos com outras pessoas. Por que você consegue me fazer perder de mim mesmo? Eu seguro sua mão, impedindo-o de continuar.

– Por quê? – pergunto, olhando em seus olhos. Uma pergunta que vai muito além do que um simples questionamento momentâneo.

_Eu levo sua mão ao meu peito, sobre o coração._

_– Até mesmo os cavaleiros de gelo têm um coração, Ikki. E esta parte de nosso corpo também é capaz de queimar, assim como em todas as outras pessoas. - respondo, sorrindo pela primeira vez nesta noite._

Consigo sentir seu coração batendo forte, rápido, vigoroso. O mesmo coração que, um dia, quase destruí. Cerro meu punho por sobre o seu peito, apertando meus dedos contra minha própria carne, com quase violência. Baixo meus olhos e sorrio triste:

– Nem todo mundo possui um coração capaz de queimar, Hyoga. – sentencio com a voz branda, sem olhar para você. Mas o silêncio em que se envolve é tão denso que me obriga a encará-lo. – Da mesma forma paradoxal que um cavaleiro de gelo pode possuir um coração capaz de arder intensamente, um cavaleiro de fogo pode ter um coração frio e gelado. – percebo algo indefinido em sua expressão. Será receio? Surpresa? Será que me revelei ainda pior do que me imaginava? Suspiro resignado. – Eu já fui capaz de amar, se é o que está se perguntando. Mas todas as pessoas que foram tocadas pelas chamas incandescentes desse sentimento, que se faz nocivo em mim, morreram. O melhor que fiz foi transformar meu coração em um lugar de cinzas e apenas isso.

_Comovido e mais corajoso pelo efeito da bebida, eu puxo você para mais perto, deixando claro que o espaço que há entre nós se acabará._

– Por quê...? – pergunto novamente, antes que você se aproxime ainda mais. O que está fazendo? E, mais importante... aonde pretende chegar com isso...?

_– Paradoxos são opostos que absurdamente fazem sentido juntos._

_Então eu te beijo e, para minha surpresa, você retribui à altura._

O toque dos seus lábios nos meus é macio, suave. Insinuo minha língua em sua boca, que imediatamente se abre para me receber. Nosso beijo se aprofunda, eu te envolvo em meus braços e me perco nesse sonho.

Porém, efêmero como um sonho deve ser, o beijo se acaba e a realidade cai sobre minha cabeça. Não posso amá-lo como você merece, não devo prendê-lo a mim, não tenho tal direito. Nosso beijo foi um erro, principalmente porque abriu as comportas de um sentimento há muito enclausurado, e não sei se conseguirei trancafiá-lo novamente em meu peito.

Você me encara assustado, buscando respostas que eu não posso dar. Sem dizer nada, saio dali aos tropeços, afastando-me rapidamente do jardim, da mansão e de você, meu amor.

_Aturdido e magoado, eu regresso para a mansão e entrego os sacos de gelo ao Shun. Quando ele me pergunta por você, eu digo a verdade. Quer dizer, eu revelo apenas uma parte dela, e respondo ao seu irmão que você resolveu ir embora sem maiores explicações. Apesar de se entristecer, ele aceita minha desculpa, já que te conhece bem e sabe que você tem surtos como este, de vez em quando._

_Depois que Shun se afasta, eu me aproximo da janela e observo a noite lá fora. Olho fixamente para o portão por onde você desapareceu, ainda esperançoso de que retorne. Lembro-me de nosso beijo, da sensação maravilhosa que tomou conta de todo o meu corpo, e pergunto-me se isso ocorrerá novamente._

"… Agora eu vejo

Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim

Era o começo

E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim…"

* * *

Ando sem rumo pelas ruas vazias, sentindo-me completamente confuso e perdido. Sei que devo me afastar de Hyoga, embora todo o meu ser queira estar em seus braços novamente. Sinto como se finalmente tivesse encontrado meu lugar no mundo, lugar ao qual eu pertenço, onde me sinto em paz. Mas, racionalmente, sei que não devo ceder ao meu desejo. Não quero, não devo, não posso.

Não quero?

Não devo?

Não... posso?

Está difícil pensar. Impossível ordenar as ideias. Odeio quando isso me acontece. E a culpa é dele. Meu corpo está quente, paradoxalmente incendiado pelo homem que eu julgava possuir um coração de gelo. Eu preciso me afastar desta sensação, apagar o fogo que surge em mim e destruir o desejo que sinto. Caminhando um pouco mais adiante, avisto um bordel, que penso ser a solução de que preciso no momento.

"… E agora eu ando correndo tanto

Procurando aquele novo lugar

Aquela festa, o que me resta

Encontrar alguém legal pra ficar…"

* * *

_O tempo passava e eu insistia em olhar para fora, esperando o retorno de Ikki. Reprimi meus sentimentos, amedrontado demais com a reação dele e, como eu imaginava, sair de meu casulo e me abrir para Fênix não foi a atitude mais inteligente._

_Enquanto eu olho através da janela, bebo cada vez mais. Desconto nos copos a frustração incontrolada que há no meu peito. Sei que estou perdendo o controle aos poucos, minha irritação está mais visível e não consigo medir minhas palavras. Mas não me importo, não esta noite._

_Shiryu aproxima-se de mim e pergunta o que há. Respondo rispidamente, sem levar em consideração nossa amizade de anos. Seiya escuta o que eu digo e, indignado, me afronta. Eu não estou em meu estado normal, não me sinto responsável pelo que digo ou faço. Estou tão quebrado e malogrado, que descontar minha infelicidade em meus amigos, parece completamente plausível._

_A pequena confusão chama a atenção do aniversariante, que se aproxima e tenta me persuadir a parar de beber._

_– Hyoga, não beba mais, por favor. Eu não quero que você fique assim, justo no meu aniversário. – Andrômeda retira o copo de minha mão._

_Sei que estou errado, mas não pude me controlar. Ao invés de acatar o pedido de Shun, eu simplesmente estraguei ainda mais a noite dele._

_– Não é porque é seu aniversário, que tudo tem de ser como você quer, Shun. – respondi, empurrando meus amigos e abrindo passagem. – Nem todo mundo tem o que quer! – grito antes de sair, batendo a porta._

_Ninguém veio atrás de mim, provavelmente permaneceram ao lado de Shun que, frágil como é, magoara-se profundamente com minhas palavras. Sem muita consciência ou alternativas, entro no primeiro bar que encontro e recomeço minha rodada de autopiedade._

* * *

"… E agora é tarde, acordo tarde

Do meu lado alguém que eu nem conhecia…"

_Acordo com dor de cabeça, punição pelo excesso de ontem. Observo o quarto de motel barato e tento me lembrar de como vim parar aqui. Ao meu lado, um estranho qualquer, alguém que provavelmente encontrei no bar e trouxe para cá, mas não me lembro disso._

"…Outra criança adulterada

Pelos anos que a pintura escondia…"

A claridade que invade o quarto me força a abrir os olhos. À luz do dia, vejo que minha acompanhante é muito mais nova do que imaginei. Não pude notar este fato durante a noite, talvez pelo excesso de maquiagem em seu rosto, o meu desejo de não enxergar ou o rosto de Hyoga surgindo em minha mente durante todo o tempo.

"… E agora eu vejo

Aquele beijo era o fim, ah era o fim

Era o começo

E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim."

_Volto para casa e fico feliz de todos ainda estarem dormindo. Ainda não posso encarar meus amigos, depois do que fiz. Deixarei este momento para o jantar, onde poderei me desculpar pela minha grosseria, principalmente com Shun. Vou para o meu quarto, tomo um banho, e tento dormir novamente…_

Em casa, subo direto para o quarto, tomo um banho e volto a deitar, isolando-me do mundo lá fora. Mais tarde, durante o jantar, eu me desculparei com meu irmão pelo abandono da festa…

* * *

_Apesar de Shun nos perdoar, o jantar transcorreu em silêncio sepulcral. Eu não tinha coragem de te encarar, e os outros parecem ter absorvido o clima pesado entre nós dois. Shun notou que não ousávamos nos olhar, e aguardou que todos terminassem seus pratos e saíssem da mesa, com exceção de nós dois._

_– Ontem, no momento em que apaguei a vela, eu fiz um pedido especial. – Andrômeda baixou o garfo e afastou seu prato. – Eu pedi que vocês resolvessem o que há entre vocês, e finalmente se dessem bem. Por que eu os amo muito, e esta situação estranha de vocês dói em mim também._

_Dizendo isso, Shun se levantou e saiu da cozinha, deixando-nos sozinhos. Eu me senti sufocar. Não sei dizer se era a situação ou o local, mas uma dor oprimia meu peito, impedindo-me de respirar apropriadamente. Saí dali e fui direto para o jardim._

Compreendo o pedido feito pelo meu irmão. Compreendo-o além das palavras ditas. Shun não é só meu irmão; por vezes, foi a voz da minha consciência. Quantas vezes, ele não pareceu saber de mim mais que eu mesmo?

Não é diferente agora. Ele disse apenas algo que já me sinto cansado de saber. Essa situação machuca, fere. A mim e aos que amo.

Contudo...

Estou ferindo na tentativa de não ferir? Ao buscar não me aproximar, continuo machucando aos que quero bem?

Eu vi seu rosto, seus olhos que me fugiam durante o jantar... E você nunca me pareceu tão distante, tão dolorosamente distante.

Finalmente eu me pergunto aquilo que, por tantos anos, não tive a coragem de me indagar.

Estarei agindo certo? Será que esse é mesmo o caminho? Ou será que...

Vou até o jardim, conversar com você. Vejo-o caminhando lentamente, enquanto observa as estrelas e abraça o próprio corpo, passando as mãos diversas vezes pelos braços.

– Outro paradoxo?

Você para e olha para trás, e eu continuo:

– Cavaleiro de gelo sentindo frio?

– Eu não estou sentindo frio. – você me responde, olhando em meus olhos. – O paradoxo que enfrento é outro, Ikki; o de amar e não ser amado.

Então eu me aproximo ainda mais, dizendo:

– O amor é um sentimento contraditório demais, porque causa felicidade e sofrimento na mesma medida. Não deveríamos desejar um sentimento assim…

Vejo você suspirar e concordar comigo, assentindo com a cabeça.

– De todo modo, também enfrento um paradoxo próprio. – complemento e vejo você me olhar confusamente. – Eu quero justamente aquilo que não deveríamos desejar.

Acabo com a distância entre nós e te beijo novamente, inesperadamente, apesar de parecer que era o que ambos esperávamos desde sempre. Foi um beijo cheio de certezas incertas, e de uma felicidade tão profunda que chegava a doer. Era uma dor feita de um prazer lancinante. Uma alegria melancólica. Um sentimento que nos levava a pairar sobre um abismo vertiginoso, repleto de vazios a serem preenchidos. O beijo foi a resposta que buscávamos, mas que trazia em si mesmo tantas outras novas perguntas...

A intensidade logo se fez branda e o beijo foi partido de forma suave; um sorriso discreto desenhando-se em minha face.

Pergunto enfim, num sussurro:

– Sabe o quanto isto pode ser difícil, não é?

Você sorri seu mais belo sorriso e responde:

_– Paradoxos são e sempre continuarão assim: Dois opostos que não deveriam estar juntos, mas, quando unidos, parecem fazer mais sentido do que tudo._

**Fim**

* * *

N/A (Mamba Negra):Não posso nem descrever o prazer de trabalhar com minha ficwriter favorita. A história é dela, eu apenas ajudei um pouquinho na hora de colocar no papel. Eu sei que a Lua está afastada do fandom por algum tempo, e justamente por isso me empenhei em terminar este nosso projeto, para que todos possam matar um pouquinho as saudades dela…A todos que lerem, fica o meu agradecimento. E peço que, se puderem, deixem o seu comentário. Quem sabe um número grande de reviews, atraia Lua Prateada de volta ao mundo das fics, hein? Beijos,Mamba.

N/A: (Lua Prateada)Bem, antes de mais nada, preciso corrigir o que a dona Mamba disse. Falar que a história é minha e que ela ajudou um pouquinho é um absurdo sem tamanho. O que eu tive foi apenas a ideia, por conta de uma música que gosto muito ("A Cruz e a Espada", com Paulo Ricardo e Renato Russo. Vou deixar um vídeo com a música no meu perfil) e que me fez ficar pensando em uma história a partir dela, já que eu adoro criar fics em cima de músicas. Comentei com a Mamba que empolgou e me botou pilha, tanto que começamos a escrever na mesma hora. Foi realmente muito gostoso trabalhar com ela, porque a Mamba é excelente para colocar ideias no papel. Enquanto eu ia digitando as ideias, o que eu gostaria que um personagem passasse, ela transformava tudo isso em sensações palpáveis, verdadeiras, maravilhosas. Eu adoro o jeito dela escrever e não me canso de dizer isso. Ficava fascinada toda vez que ela transformava em palavras incríveis e perfeitas o que eu queria dizer. Mas preciso dizer que a parte que mais gostei foi quando resolvemos incorporar um personagem, cada uma, para dar seguimento com a construção da fic. Não tinha sido algo combinado e talvez se tivéssemos combinado, não teria dado tão certo. Mas o caso é que a Mamba simplesmente incorporou o Hyoga com perfeição! E, segundo ela, eu incorporei o Ikki e assim a fic acabou se tornando mesmo uma mescla de duas autoras com dois personagens que acabaram não saindo da cabeça de uma única pessoa. Acho que isso foi uma das coisas que mais me agradou. No final, fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado, ficou bem diferente de tudo que já escrevi, justamente por ser uma história escrita a 4 mãos...Enfim, como sempre... escrevo demais, até na hora de comentar. Fico por aqui, esperando que quem tiver lido também tenha gostado do resultado. Beijos!Lua.


End file.
